peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Pan (Version 2)
Tommy and Dil Pickles take Serena, Kimi, Pazu, Ponyo, Sheeta, Chuckie, Sosuke, Sora, Kairi, and Snoopy to Magixland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Jafar, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Extra with Tommy: Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Tinker Bell: Krystal (StarFox) Extras with Krystal: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad (StarFox) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Extra with Serena: Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up) John Darling: Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Michael Darling: Ponyo Extras with Pazu and Ponyo: Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), and Sosuke (Ponyo) Babysitters: Sora and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Nana Darling: Snoopy (Peanuts) George Darling: Fujimoto (Ponyo; Ponyo's dad) Mary Darling: Granmamare (Ponyo; Ponyo's mom) Captain Hook: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Extra with Swackhammer: Jafar (Aladdin (1992); He won't be scared of Rudy, despite that he got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Bebop and Rocksteady: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Shredder, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Iago (Aladdin (1992); He'll turn good in the sequel), and the Monstars (Space Jam; Same with Iago) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs; As a good guy) Swackhammer and Jafar's pet: Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) Lost Boys: Phil and Lil Deville, Angelica Pickles, Susie Charmichael (Rugrats/All Grown Up; With Angelica as a good girl), Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin), Ed, Double D, Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Yoshi, and Birdo (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Tiger Lily: Pocahontas Extra with Pocahontas: John Smith (Pocahontas) Indian Chief: Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) Indians: Powhatan Tribe (Pocahontas) Mermaids: Nadia La Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Merida (Brave), and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) (They’ll treat Serena‘s group nicely) Pirates: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat: The Movie), King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Etemon, Puppetmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Jack O' Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween), Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Thaddeus E. Klang, Don Karnage (Talespin), Leatherhead, (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (Drake and Vanitas can temporally fall in love with Kairi in her cloaked disguise during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and, like Iago and the Monstars, Leatherhead, Popple, and the Gangreen Gang will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Felicia as punishment for drunkenly calling Swackhammer a Frogfish and Jafar a Cobrafish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Makino Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Tommy and Dil Pickles and their Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Jafar, their Pirates, and Rudy/Magixland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Children/Krystal Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Powhatan Tribe (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Pocahontas and John Smith Chapter 7: Swackhammer and Jafar's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Swackhammer and Jafar Trick Krystal Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Magixland National Anthem) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Tommy Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Tommy Pan 2: The Magixland Quest Begins For series: Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Tommy Pan 3: Legend of the Star Rod Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies